It All Started With a School Project
by DiggoryGirl98
Summary: Freddy and Zack are given a report, that report is...tape the first School of Rock tour. Ok I suck at summeries please read
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK

It All Started With A School Project

"So for this 'project' we just make a documentary?" Freddy asked

"Yep." Zack said "You spelled that wrong."

"What?"

"Your name, it's not F-R-E-D-D-I-E, it's F-R-E-D-D-Y."

"I know that!" Freddy said, "You distracted me."

"Uh huh," Zack said, "just hurry up and write your name, I still have to write mine."

Freddy started writting slower.

"Oh for pete's sake." Zack said, he grabbed the paper and wrote, _Freddy Jones and Zack Mooneyham. _He looked at it and shwiteched his and Freddy's name, so his was first.

"Hey!" Freddy said

"What? Your name is always first when we're partners."

"Fine, so what are we recording?" Freddy asked picking up the camara

"The tour." Zack muttered, looking around the room.

"Should I..?"

"No, I'll write it, later. Where the hell is my bag?" He asked himself

Freddy was busy testing the differnt things on the camara, so he didn't hear Zack.

"Ah!" Zack said when he spotted his bag hidden behind his guitar, he looked over at Freddy, "Thanks for helping!"

"Yeah, no problem." Freddy said

"Ok put the camara down, we need it later."

"We do?"

"The tour starts tonight, and that's the only battary I have, right now. I still have to go get one before we leave."

"Won't you need more then one for the tour?"

"Yeah we do, that's why I'm getting more then one."

"But you said..."

"Freddy, shhhhhh!" Zack said, "You know what I meant."

"I gotta go pack anyway." Freddy said, he put the camara down "Oh! When's this thingy due?"

"Um, when we get back. I don't know that exact date."

"Alright, see you later." Freddy turned and left the room and headed home

"Yeah man, see you later."


	2. Chapter Two

It All Started With A School Project: Chapter Two   
  
"Freddy come on over, we can leave for Dewey's from my house." Zack said thorugh the phone  
  
"Uh, sure I'll be right over." Freddy said  
  
"Somethin' wrong?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yeah see you man."   
  
"Yeah, see you man."  
  
"Zack, weren't you kind of bossy there?" Zack's mom asked  
  
"No why?"  
  
"You didn't ask Freddy if he wanted to come over. Maybe he didn't want to come over."  
  
"Of course he did."  
  
"Alright, but next time ask him."   
  
"Yeah I will."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"That'd be Freddy." Zack said  
  
"Hey." Freddy said, he looked exausted.  
  
"Hey, are you sure your alright?"   
  
"Yeah, well you did hm, let's see WAKE ME UP!"   
  
"Oh, sorry man."  
  
"Yeah it's ok."   
  
"Got you sutff."  
  
Freddy held up his bag.   
  
"Isn't that heavy?" Zack's mom asked  
  
"No not really." Freddy said, Freddy had always been stronger then Zack.  
  
"Alright want to hang out in my room, or the living room?" Zack asked  
  
"I don't care."   
  
"Alright." Zack headed upstairs, Freddy right behind him.  
  
"Get the batterys?"  
  
"Right there." Zack said poiting to them  
  
"Can I?"   
  
"Fine have you fun."  
  
"Sweet!" Freddy said he grabbed the camara and started fliming. "Freddy Jones here." He turned the camara so it was facing him  
  
Zack laughed quietly to himself.  
  
"And Zack Mooneyham." He turned the camara on Zack, who waved and then tripped.  
  
"You aren't using that." Zack said  
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"No your not, we'er tossing that one."  
  
"No come on Zack! It was a good shot, well till you tripped over your own feet."  
  
"Alright Jones, give...me...the...camara."   
  
"Come and get it!"  
  
"JONES GIVE ME THE CAMARA!"  
  
"Zacky, we're rolling." Freddy said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Zack ran after Freddy, who would turn around every onve in a while to get a shot of him.  
  
"FREDDY!" Zack slid on the carpet outside his room and feel back in his butt   
  
"Ha! Got that too!"  
  
"Grrr! Get over here!"  
  
"You have to come and get me first." Freddy said  
  
"Oh I will Jones, you can bet I will." Zack said


End file.
